I protect youBecause,i love you
by BlueberryCake-LSoRa
Summary: Hati Hinata seakan hancur berkeping-keping saat melihat Naruto dan Sakura berciuman!PLEASE READ!Ada OOC nya..Mohon maaf klo jlek,,krena fic pertama..


Yay!!!Tentang Naruhina lagi ya!!!Karena,authornya suka banget sama ,di sini Naruto gak pernah sadar dengan perasaan ,please di _see _ya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 ** I Can't Say Love….**

Dia hanya bisa memandang dari jauh….Tak mampu bibir ini meluncurkan kata-kata hanya bisa menitikkan air matanya ketika seseorang yang dicintainya menyatakan cintanya pada seorang berambut Indigo itu hanya bisa menangis.

Menyeka air matanya yang terbuang hampa,sudah hilang terhempas berambut hijau disampingnya hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya.

"Hinata-chan,sabarkan saja suatu saat nanti Naruto akan mengerti perasaanmu"kata gadis itu berusaha menghentikan tangis Hinata.

"A-aku ini bodoh Nasume-chan….Ka-kalau sa-saja a-aku berani me-menyatakan cintaku pada Naruto-kun….Pa-pasti se-sekarang Naruto-kun tak akan menyatakan perasanya pada Sakura-chan….."sesal Hinata menangis di pundak menghela napas.

"Itu tidak benar Hinata-chan…Aku tahu kau bisa menyatakan cintamu pada ,kau hanya belum siap dan belum waktunya kau menyatakan cintamu ya,jangan menangis akan ikut sedih bila kau bersedih"hibur sedikit tersenyum.

"Arigatou memang teman yang baik"Hinata memeluk Nasume.

"Aku pulang dulu ya …….."Nasume melihat Hinata yang berjalan pulang dengan menghela ……Seseorang yang dianggap spesial oleh Hinata kini menghancurkan hati Hinata.

Sakura hanya tahu,bahwa selama ini Naruto sudah menyukai dirinya sejak masuk ,sudah beberapa kali Naruto menembak ,tetap saja Sakura tak bisa menerima cinta ,Sakura hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai temannya saja.

"Aku yakin Naruto,pasti ada seseorang yang mencintaimu lebih dari mulai sekarang,carilah orang lain untuk kau terus mengharapkan cinta orang lain yang belum tentu kau dapatkan"kata Sakura menepuk bahu kekecewaan diwajah Naruto.

"Aku juga pernah mendengar sebuah pepatah 'Dicintai seseorang itu lebih baik daripada mencintai ,orang yang mencintaimu lebih banyak pengorbanan daripada orang yang kau cintai'."ucap Naruto sebelum Sakura meninggalkan dirinya.

"Sebuah cinta tidak bisa dirasa oleh kau mencintai dirinya hanya dengan kepaksaan,sama saja akan menyakiti dirimu baik-baik hari nanti,ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu"Sakura melangkah hanya mendengar suara angin berhembus pelan.

Sakura melangkah ke rumah sakit ,langkahnya dicegat oleh seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura!!"Sakura menengok ke arah seseorang yang memanggil dirinya ,seorang gadis bermata ruby ungu berlari ke arahnya.

"Oh, apa??"tanya Sakura.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"kata Nasume ketika tepat didepan Sakura.

"Tentang apa?"tanya Sakura lagi

"Naruto dan Hinata"jawab Nasume.

Sakura mendelikkan matanya tak percaya ketika Nasume membicarakan hal yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Apa???!!Kau serius Nasume?Tidak bohong kan?!"kalau saja Nasume tak menahan meja tempat mereka makan kue,pasti meja itu sudah roboh dan patah.

" tidak dari itu Sakura,aku ingin memberitahu kau tentang hal ini agar kau tahu bahwa Hinata-chan sangat mencintai Naruto"kata Nasume saja dia tidak menerima cintanya -bisa Hinata membenci dirinya seumur ia tak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Sakura??Aku tak mau melihat Hinata-chan menangis terus-menerus."sahut Nasume seperti kehilangan menjetikkan ,ia mempunyai suatu rencana.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan!!Tapi sebelumnya kita harus memberitahu Tsunade-sama agar rencana ini berjalan lancar!"sahut Sakura hanya menaikkan satu alisnya pertanda ia tak mengerti.

"Maksud kau?!"

"Nanti kau juga ,ikut aku menemui Tsunade-sama"Sakura langsung menarik tangan Nasume,membuat Nasume hampir terjungkal.

Mata Hinata sembab dan masih menangis di kamarnya mengingat kejadian tadi mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya itu.

"Nee-chan,makan -niisan dan otousan sudah menunggumu dibawah"kata Hanabi menyeka air matanya.

"Hmm,ne-nee-chan sedang tidak lapar -bilang sama o-otousan nee-chan tidak lapar"jawab Hinata masih sesegukan.

"Tapi nee-chan,ayah dan Neji-niisan sudah siang hingga sore kau sama sekali belum keluar kamar dan kalau kau sakit bagaimana nee-chan?"kata Hanabi khawatir.

"Nee-chan tidak lapar Hanabi!!!Sekarang,tinggalkan kakak sendiri!!"bentak Hinata pertama kali ini Hinata marah kakaknya sedang _bad mood_ buru-buru Hanabi meninggalkan kamar kakaknya itu.

Hiashi mengerutkan keningnya ketika Hanabi hanya berjalan seorang diri tanpa Hinata.

"Mana Hinata?"tanya Hiashi melipat tangannya.

"Nee-chan tidak mau keluar ,aku tadi sempat ,dia tidak lapar."kata Hanabi mengangguk-angguk.

"Sebenarnya,ada apa dengan Hinata?Tak seperti biasanya di seperti ia sedang tidak enak badan?"gumam Hiashi tak menikmati makanannya,malah memikirkna yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hiashi,segera menyahut.

"Hiashi-sama,kalau diperkenankan biar saya yang menyelidiki apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata-sama."kata Neji menawarkan memandang Neji dalam.

"Baiklah Neji,aku serahkan semuanya bantu aku"ucap makan dalam diam,tak berani menyahut walau dia ingin sekali tahu tentang kakaknya.

Tsunade hanya mendengarkan cerita Sakura tanpa pun hanya ,sampai cerita intinya Tsunade baru terkejut.

"Apa itu benar Sakura?!Aku tak pernah tahu hal itu."kata Tsunade tak mengangguk.

"Aku pun semula tak percaya dengan semua ,cerita dari Nasume itu sangat ,aku pun sudah mulai merasakannya sejak lama tapi aku tak yakin pikir itu hanya perasaan ku saja,ternyata itu kenyataan"jawab tampak berpikir.

"Lalu,apa rencanamu?"tanya Tsunade melipat tangannya.

"Aku ingin memperjodohkan Hinata dengan aku tahu,Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto"jelas menatap tajam Sakura.

"Tapi,bukankah Naruto masih menyukaimu?Lalu,bagaimana dengan Hinata-chan?Cinta kan tidak bisa dipaksakan,Sakura"kata Nasume tak tersenyum.

"Kau tenang saja tak akan pernah menyakiti ,aku rasa dia akan mulai bisa mencintai ,dalam rencana ini aku akan membuat Naruto menjadi sangat mencintai Hinata."kata Sakura hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

Naruto memandang langit-langit -lagi cintanya ditolak,dan dia tahu ,ia tak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta Sakura hingga ,lama-kelamaan dia bosan juga karena tak pernah masih saja mengejar Sasuke yang sudah menjadi pengkhianat desa pun tampaknya sudah mulai bosan dengan Sakura.

"Hah…….Aku harus mencintai gadis lain yang bisa kucintai dengan tulus dan gadis itu juga mencintaiku dengan ,siapa?Yang aku tahu,tak ada seorang wanita pun menyukai ……"keluh berdiri dari kasurnya dan memakai memikirkan wanita,lebih baik makan ramen.

Kricing……Suara bel yang menyentuh kepala Naruto memasuki kedai sudah hapal siapa yang datang itu dan langsung menyerahkan semangkuk ramen tanpa dipesan Naruto.

"Hehehe,oji-san tahu saja pesananku!"cengir Naruto sambil mengambil tersenyum.

"Aku kan sudah tahu pesananmu .Ngomong-ngomong,ini kan malam tidak mengajak seseorang untuk kencan Naruto?"goda hampir keselek,buru-buru ia mengambil air dan meminumnya.

"Ehm,aku tak punya waktu Teuchi "kata Naruto menambah ramen menunggu pesananya,iseng-iseng Naruto memandang keluar menangkap seorang gadis berambut biru dengan jaket ungu abu-abu memeluk menghampirinya.

"Hinata?Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini di sini?"tegur disapa malah terkejut dan pastinya blushing.

"Hmm…a-ano a-aku sedang jalan-jalan saja.."jawab Hinata gugup mendekap tubuhnya yang tersenyum melihat gadis cantik itu.

"Malam-malam begini dingin sendirian,itu tidak kau bisa sakit dan digangguin kalau kau ku traktir ramen?Aku yang kau sakit"ajak hanya mengangguk.

Hinata memandang Naruto yang makan dengan tak peduli dengan ramen yang ada didepannya menyembulkan asapnya ke wajah malah terus memandang dia tahu bahwa hatinya kini sedang sakit karena ulahnya?

"Hinata,kok kamu ngelihatin aku terus sih?Dimakan dong ramennya"tegur Naruto begiu tahu Hinata memperhatikan langsung memerah wajahnya begitu tertangkap basah melihat -pelan,ia menyuapkan ramen ke mulutnya.

Sekarang,gantian Naruto yang memandang ini baik begitu,ia sangat cantik,manis,imut,perhatian,berani,pantang menyerah,tak pernah mengeluh semua yang bagus ada di gadis yang sempurna di mata Naruto.

_Hinata…..Kau memang gadis yang sempurna ?Kenapa aku berpikiran seperti ini?!Sadarlah Naruto!!!!!Kau tak pantas untuknya!!Dia itu berasal dari klan terkenal!!Bandingkan dengan dirimu!!_

Hinata menatap Naruto yang memandangnya sejak melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?Halo,Naruto-kun?"Naruto langsung sadar dan wajahnya berubah merah sedikit.

"Ka-kamu kenapa ngelihatin aku?A-aku ada yang salah ya?"tanya Hinata memperhatikan langsung salting.

"Ehm,ti-tidak kok.I-itu ada ramen di mulutmu"tunjuk mencari-cari letak ramen tidak ketemu.

Naruto mengambil sehelai tisu dan mengelapnya ke wajah ,Hinata salting dan wajahnya dihiasi garis merah diwajahnya.

Naruto pun terkejut dengan kelakuannya yang tak pun ikut blushing seperti Hinata.

"Ehm!!!"Teuchi kedua remaja itu bertambah merah dan Ayame tertawa.

"Hahahaha,sudahlah tidak usah lagi kencan,memang harus mesra."kata buru-buru membalikkan pun juga.

Selesai makan,mereka berdua berjalan sangat hening karena 2 remaja ini saling diam dan tak ,masih kikuk.

"Naruto-kun,a-aku pu-pulang dulu -terima kasih atas traktirannya.A-aku jadi merepotkanmu…"kata Hinata menyengir.

"Hehehehe,sama-sama tidak merepotkanku malah senang malam ini bisa jalan ,apa aku boleh mengantarmu pulang?Ini sudah sangat ,kau diapa-apakan lagi sama orang."sahut pertama kali ini Naruto perhatian mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu ayo!!!"Naruto tanpa sadar menggandeng tangan kaget,hampir mau yang sadar Hinata diam saja,merasa ia sadar kalau ia telah lancang memegang tangan -buru dilepasnya.

"Ah,maaf tidak ya aku sudah lancang denganmu"kata Naruto menundukkan tersenyum.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun.A-aku malah senang kok"kata mendongakan tersenyum.

"Apa aku boleh menggandeng tanganmu lagi?"pinta Naruto menggoda tersipu dan dengan malu-malu ia tersenyum senang dan menggaet tangan Hinata.

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya ketika sampai di Mansion tidak,bisa-bisa Hiashi pun tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hinata,terima kasih ya kau sudah mau menemaniku malam ini."ucap Naruto sebelum ia pergi ke apartemennya.

"A-aku juga terima kasih padamu -kau sudah mengajak ku jalan-jalan -gomenasai kalau aku membuatmu repot…"ucap Hinata dengan gaya bicara seperti -malu..

Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Hinata yang tertunduk malu blushing membelai pelan rambut Hinata

"Tidak,kau tidak merepotkan ku aku senang sekali kau mau kuajak makan malan dan jalan-jalan Hinata,aku pulang dulu tidur malam-malam ya,nanti kau sakit matte ne!!!"Naruto langsung meloncat dengan cepat hingga tak mendekap dadanya yang berdegup kencang hari itu sangat sudah menyembuhkan luka dihatinya itu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upz!!!Yay!!Kayaknya Naruto mulai ada rasa nih sama Hinata!!Asyik!!Tapi,nanti ada yang lebih ya!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay,yay!!!Nih dia chapter keduanya!!Lebih seru,lebih kocak,lebih asyik pokoknya lebih deh!!,oke _read it's!!!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 **The Plan.**

Hinata melangkah dengan riang ke arah Toko Bunga Yamanaka milik ingin membeli sebuket lili putih untuk tadi malam membuatnya sangat riang hari ini membuat Hiashi,Hanabi dan Neji mengerutkan 2 hari yang lalu dia bersedih dan tidak mau keluar kamar sama ,malah sangat riang.

Kricing…..Bel masuk selamat datang menyentuh dahi yang sedang memperhatikan bunga-bunganya menengok siapa tamunya yang datang tersebut.

"Selamat Hinata,kau sekali ke apa?"sapa Ino tersenyum.

"A-ano Ino-chan,a-aku minta sebuket lili putih ya."pinta cekatan,Ino mengambil pesanan singkat,lili putih yang dipinta Hinata sudah dibungkus cantik dan rapi.

" ibumu ya?"tebak Ino sambil menyerahkan lili putih pada mengangguk.

"Berapa Ino-chan?"tanya Hinata mengambil dompet di dalam sakunya.

"Sudah,tak usah untukmu"kata Ino membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Ta-tapi Ino-chan….."

"Masa,aku harus meminta bayaran juga pada temanku yang ingin menemui ibunya itu?Nanti aku ambil dari tabungaku ,biar ayah tidak tidak ,nanti ibumu menunggu loh"canda memang teman yang baik.

"Arigatou memang baik"ucap Hinata lalu meninggalkan toko tersenyum puas.

Sakura dan Nasume sedang berjalan berdua,dan tak disangka mereka berpas-pasan dengan Hinata yang baru saja dari makam ibunya.

"Hinata-chan,kau habis dari makam ibumu ya?"tebak mengangguk.

"Hmm,kayaknya kejadian tadi malam membuat kau senang sekali ya Hinata?"goda Sakura berhasil membuat Hinata terkejut dan tertawa wajah Hinata yang salting

"Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa tahu??"tanya Hinata dan Sakura saling berpandangan dan bertambah bingung.

"Apa kau tak tahu Hinata-chan,tadi malam kami berdua mengikuti dengan sekali"goda Nasume bertambah merah wajahnya.

"-kalian ini....." bantah Hinata membuat Nasume dan Sakura tertawa lagi.

"Oh ya Hinata,kau dipanggil oleh misi untukmu katanya"kata Sakura memberi pengumuman.

"Arigatou permisi dulu ya"Hinata melangkah ke kantor memandang sayu Hinata.

"Apa kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil Sakura?Aku takut Hinata akan bertambah sakit hati."kata Nasume tak menepuk pelan bahu Nasume.

"Tenang saja tidak usah sekarang sudah tadi malam membuat rencana ini akan bertambah tak usah khawatir ya."Nasume menghela napas.

Tok…tok….tok…

"Masuk"perintah Tsunade yang sedang menulis dokumen-dokumen penting.

Krieet..Seorang gadis bermata lavender masuk dengan langkah hati-hati.

"Tsu-tsunade sama memanggil saya?"tanya Hinata meletakkan bolpointnya di meja.

"Kau tunggu rekanmu dulu ya."ujar mengangguk.

Lalu,masuklah seorang lelaki berambut kuning dengan langkah yang malas-malasan.

"Ada apa Tsunade-bachan?Padahal,aku lagi enak-enak tidur malah dipanggil ke sini"keluh hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau misi untukmu dan Hinata."jawab melihat ada gadis yang tadi malam menemaninya itu.

"Hinata?Wah,aku tidak "ucap Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal tersenyum.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun……"jawab Hinata dan Hinata langsung berdiri menghadap menaruh kuasnya dan melipat tangannya.

"Jadi,Tsunade-bachan kami ada misi apa dipanggil kemari?"tanya Naruto to the point

"Baiklah,kali ini misi kalian ada membantu seseorang yang bernama Suhiko Miyami di Desa memintaku untuk menyuruh ninja konoha untuk membantunya"jelas Tsunade.

"Uhm,ano Tsunade-sama.........Ka-kami membantu dia apa?Apa dia sedang ada sesuatu yang bahaya sehingga mengirim kami berdua?"tanya Hinata yang sejak tadi tersenyum.

"Nanti kalian berdua juga tahu sendiri apa misi kalian kupesan adalah,sesampai disana kalian berdua jangan berkomentar apapun dan jangan terkejut dengan misi yang kuberikan ,kalian berdua akan menemukan sesuatu diluar dugaan kalian"kata Tsunade hanya menganga tak jelas,Hinata mengangguk.

"Bachan,kau membuatku katakan saja,jangan membuatku penasaran"paksa hanya tersenyum.

"Bukan kejutan lagi namanya Naruto kalau kau tahu hal ,khusus untuk kau jangan pernah cari keributan disana karena mereka sama sekali tidak menyukai keributan seperti yang dimiliki sifatmu ,sesampai disana jangan pernah kau mengeluh dan berteriak,Mengerti?kalau aku sampai tahu kau melakukan hal itu ini akibatnya"Tsunade mengepalkan bergidik,keringat sudah mulai keluar dari kepalanya.

"Ba-baik -kami permisi dulu"kata Hinata menarik tangan langsung memanggilnya.

"Hinata,tunggu"Tsunade menghampiri Hinata dan memberikan sebuah kotak obat.

"Bawalah ini,karena udara disana sangat ini bisa mendinginkan suhu bisa menghilangkan lelah."Hinata menerimanya dan mengangguk lalu keluar bersama tersenyum misterius ketika memberikan obat itu pada Hinata.

Hinata membawa beberapa potong baju,celana,beberapa senjata,makanan kecil,minuman segalon,tenda,pasak,tali (wew,emang mau kemping?!semuanya ngaco kecuali 4 benda utama tadi) dan memasukkannya di sebuah ransel yang kali ini akan menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh dari Desa Konoha.

Gadis itu merangkul tasnya dan keluar -tiba,tak sengaja dia mau menabrak Neji yang lewat kakinya ditahan.

"Go-gomenasai Neji-niisan,aku ada otousan pulang,bilang aku pergi misi "Hinata langsung lari melesat memandang Hinata yang sudah keluar rumah marah-marah,sekarang senang banget memang adik yang aneh........

Hinata sudah didepan gerbang tinggal menunggu bocah kyuubi itu muncul.1 jam sudah berlalu,tetapi Naruto belum sama sekali menampakkan kumisnya ,di menit ke 45 lelaki berambut duren itu menghampiri Hinata dengan nada ngos-ngosan.

"Aha.........Gomenasai Hinata aku kamu sudah menunggu lama ya?Maaf ya"ucap Naruto dengan nada yang masih ngos-ngosan yang daritadi disitu udah kesel,ngeliat Naruto dateng gak bisa ,mana bisa Hinata marah sama Naruto?Orang dia cinta mati banget sama Naruto.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok berangkat sekarang ya?"kata mengangguk dan mereka langsung menghilang meninggalkan asap.

Sakura dan Nasume langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang khawatir.

"Sakura,apa ini ide yang berhasil?Aku takut Hinata-chan bertambah sedih kalau kita melakukan ide ini"kata Nasume menepuk bahunya

"Tenang saja Nasume,tidak akan terjadi itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa selain ia bisa membuat orang ,tapi bisa membuat Hinata lebih kaget sih terhadap pengaruh obat ,bukankah kalau hal itu terjadi malah lebih bagus?Naruto pasti akan langsung ingin Hinata bahagia kan?"tanya mengangguk.

"Percayalah,dan disana aku juga punya kenalan yang bisa memata-matai adalah Suhiko juga ikut dalam rencana sudah menghubunginya dan tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja ya."kata Sakura meyakinkan mengangguk senang.

Tampaknya hari sudah sangat sore,dan perjalanan mereka baru melihat gadis disampingnya yang kelihatannya sudah ,secara mereka jalan selama 6 jam nonstop gimana Hinata gak tepar?

Akhirnya,Naruto menepuk bahu terkejut.

"Kau lelah ya Hinata?Kalau kau lelah,kita berhenti saja dulu di sini ya"ajak menggeleng dibilang lemah oleh Naruto.

"Ti-tidak kok Naruto-kun..Aku baik-baik sa-."Hinata merasakan tubuhnya lemas sekali sampai-sampai tak bisa dengan sigap dan cepat menangkap tubuh Hinata yang lemas Hinata yang putih segar itu berganti dengan putih merasa bersalah.

Api unggun menemani Naruto yang menunggu Hinata melihat wajah gadis tenang dan pernah punya masalah atau pun itu sangat hanya diluar,dalamnya pun juga sangat dibilang,yang menyukai Hinata tak seluruh lelaki di Konoha menyukai saja ,ada juga lelaki luar Konoha yang menyukai dirinya sampai-sampai dia nekat datang ke Konoha yang dikira musuh.

Naruto menghela dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu yang sedang tertidur rambutnya yang halus dan tahu mengapa,rasanya bila memandang Hinata saja dia merasakan ketenangan yang tak pernah memang gadis yang sangat perhatian entah mengapa,Naruto merasa minder bila berada minder,banyak lelaki yang menyukai Hinata rata-rata ninja yang pintar dan kuat seperti sadar,Naruto mencium kening yang merasa itu hanya mimpi membuka matanya Hinata bangun,Naruto langsung menghadap api unggun.

"Uhm,Naruto-kun?A-apa yang terjadi denganku?"tanya Hinata memegang kepalanya yang tersenyum

"Kamu tadi pingsan karena kamu pingsan,kita berhenti di sini dulu saja"jawab langsung bangun dan menunduk.

"Go-gomen Naruto-kun ka-kalau aku merepotkanmu......."ucap Hinata menepuk kepala Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa malah senang."Naruto menghadap api unggun membereskan _slepping bag_-tiba terdengar suara yang aneh.....

Kruuuk............

Wajah Naruto menengok ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan bingung lalu membuka ranselnya dan mengambil beberapa makanan instan.

"Ka-kamu lapar kan Naruto-kun?A-aku membawakan ramen instan untukmu"Hinata menyerahkan cup ramen itu ke menerimanya dengan tersipu.

"I-ini air -biar aku yang nuangin ya"kata Hinata mengambil cup ramen ,menuanginya air kurang hati-hati,tak sengaja tangannya yang mulus itu terkena air panas.

"Aaah!!!"jerit Hinata -buru Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

"Kenapa Hinata?Ya ampun,gimana bisa?Makanya kamu hati-hati obatin ya"kata Naruto melihat luka bakar Hinata itu lalu mengambil hanya bengong tersipu membalutkan perban ke lukanya Hinata itu.

"Nah,sudah -hati ya kalau mau nuangin air panas lagi"ucap Naruto menepuk-nepuk mengangguk ,mereka menikmati makan malam berdua.

Hinata melihat Naruto yang sudah tak tega.

"Na-naruto-kun ka-kalau kamu ngantuk,k-kamu tidur saja.A-aku tidak apa-apa ,aku sudah tidak lelah lagi kok"ucap Hinata tak tega melihat Naruto terkantuk-kantuk.

"Eh?Tidak kok Hinata,aku cuma sedikit lagi juga kau sendirian nanti kalau ada hewan buas bagaimana?"tolak Naruto langsung ngeliat Hinata cemberut?

Naruto merasakan firasat _intent killer_ dia menengok ke arah Hinata yang memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit dengan wajah sekali,pikir tahu pasti Hinata ngambek padanya.

",aku tidur deh"kata Naruto tertawa kecil melihat Hinata seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan langsung tertidur di slepping tersenyum lembut.

Pagi sudah datang,burung-burung berkicau riang (halah!apaan sih?).Hinata sudah siap untuk melanjutkan misinya sudah berkemas-kemas,tetapi tidak untuk makhluk kuning masih tertidur pulas lengkap dengan sungai yang mengalir hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Naruto-kun,Naruto-kun sudah kan masih jauh perjalanannya"Hinata membangunkan dibangunkan malah menggeliat tak jelas.

"Ahh........5 menit lagi ya............"jawab Naruto masih dengan mata tetap rambut Naruto dengan refleks tanpa berpikir yang keenakan dibelai itu malah tambah manja seperti kucing.

"Ehm enak................lagi dong Hinata-chan.............."kata Naruto yang udah sabar itu kesal dan akhirnya memukul kepala Naruto supaya bangun (widih,Hinata mukul Naruto?Gak salah?Boro-boro mukul,kalo ketemu aja pingsan!).

"Ittai............"rintih Naruto memegang kepalanya yang benjol itu.

"Naruto-kun,ini sudah pagi."kata Hinata masih hanya nyengir.

"Hehehehe,gomen ya Hinata-chan aku tadi bersikap begitu padamu."kata Naruto lalu memerah lagi ?Dia tadi memanggil dirinya apa?Hinata-chan?

Naruto memanggul ranselnya dan menengok ke arah Hinata yang masih diam mematung ditempat itu.

"Hinata-chan,kok kamu malah ngelamun?Ayo berangkat!"kata Naruto menyadarkan segera sadar dan tersipu malu dengan panggilan pun sadar akan ucapannya yang dia tidak lama,dia pun ikut blushing.

"Gom...gomen ka-kalau aku memanggilmu seperti itu......."kata Naruto gugup.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun,a-aku malah senang kau panggil seperti itu"jawab Hinata memainkan kedua tersenyum.

"_Sungguh manis gadis__ ini......................"_pikir ,menggandeng tangan Hinata dan memulai kembali perjalanan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So sweet gak??????keren ya?Makasih!!!!!Argh,aku bisa gila mendengar Naruhina seperti ini!!!!Sungguh romantic!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iwauuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!Chapter 3 dah muncul nwey!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 **I'm sorry**

Nasume menaruh peralatan medisnya di sudah selesai,dan Tsunade sudah membolehkannya menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menata obat-obatan itu.

"Sakura,kau tidak pulang?"tanya Nasume melihat tangan Sakura yang cekatan itu.

"Sebentar apa Nasume?Kau khawatir ya pada Hinata?Aku lihat kau gelisah sekali"tebak mengangguk dan menghela menepuk bahunya.

"Percaya padaku,Naruto tak akan menyakiti ,hanya membuat Hinata menangis saja"Nasume membelalakan matanya dan menepis tangan Sakura dari bahunya dengan terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?Mengapa malah membuat Hinata-chan menangis?!Aku tak terima ini!"bentak tersenyum.

"Tangisan itu bukan tangisan kesedihan,,tangis ,ayo kita sudah hampir sore"Sakura menutup lemari obat dan hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Setelah melewati beberapa hutan,sungai,gunung,laut,lembah (dikira petualangan apa?) akhirnya 2 manusia ini sampai di sebuah desa yang tampaknya adalah Desa beberapa orang berlalu sedang ada dan Naruto melewati satu persatu kios.

"Naruto-kun,kita harus kemana?"tanya Hinata sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu"

Tiba-tiba,seseorang dari belakang tak sengaja menyenggol pinggul ,Hinata kaget dan ingin ia berbalik dan melihat seorang pria berbadan kecil berkulit putih membawa sebuah kotak yang tampaknya berat.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan?"tanya Naruto yang melihat wajah Hinata sedikit tertekuk.

"Di-dia menyenggol pinggul ku........Itu tidak sopan sama sekali!!!!!!!!!"marah pun tak terima,ia mencengkram kerah lelaki itu.

"Hey,apa kau tak tahu sopan santun ha??Kau apakan dia?!!!!"bentak itu tampak ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf,a-aku tidak sengaja.A-aku.........hey kau ninja Konoha itu bukan?Tuan Uzumaki Naruto dan Nona Hyuuga Hinata?"tebak pria dan Hinata saling ia tahu nama mereka?

"Ya,itu pasti ,aku **Suhiko Miyami**.Aku yang menyuruh kalian ke sini."kata lelaki dan Hinata masih bingung.

"Lalu,misi kita di sini apa Paman?"tanya Naruto tersenyum.

"Ikut aku."Naruto dan Hinata mengikuti mereka berhenti ketika mereka sampai di depan hotel berbintang yang kelihatannya sangat mewah.

"Ayo kujelaskan di dalam sana"kata Suhiko sambil memandang Hinata,Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu.

Naruto dan Hinata dipersilahkan duduk di sebuah kursi yang berdua menaruh tas mereka yang berat itu duduk didepan mereka.

"Nah,akan kujelaskan misi kalian di kalian sudah tahu apa misi kalian di sini?"tanya Suhiko sebelum mengatakan misi dan Hinata menggeleng.

"Baiklah,tapi jangan kaget ketika aku memberitahu misi sini,kalian akan menjadi pelayan hotel di aku membutuhkan 2 orang pelayan di sini kalau bisa seorang ninja,karena aku ingin hotel ini aman dari gangguan orang-orang Hinata,kau menjadi petugas resepsionis dan kau Tuan Naruto kau menjadi office boy di sini"Naruto membelalakan ingin protes dan keburu dibekep sama Hinata.

"Apa?!Aku tidak.......hmpppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ba-baiklah,-tapi ka-kami tinggal dan tidur dimana?"tanya Hinata lalu melepaskan mulut Naruto.

"Naruto-kun,ingat kata tidak boleh berteriak di desa ini"Naruto hanya merengut.

"Akan kutunjukkan kamar khusus kalian para aku"Naruto mengambil tasnya dengan hanya tersenyum geli,melihat tak ada semangat ,misinya bukan misi yang menantang tentu saja Naruto malas.

Suhiko membuka sebuah kamar yang kelihatannya lebih pantas untuk tamu hotel dibanding untuk seorang dan Naruto melongo ketika melihat kamar yang diperlihatkan untuk mereka.

Sebuah tempat tidur yang lebar dan mewah khusus orang,sebuah tv 27 inchi,kamar mandi yang mewah,tempat makan berhiaskan lilin..Ini lebih cocok untuk tamu hotel bukan untuk seorang pelayan.

"I-ini kamar kami?Ha-hanya satu?Ta-tapi kan kita berdua?"tanya Hinata kelihatan tersenyum.

",hanya ini satu-satunya kamar yang ?"tanya memandang Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Ya,gak papa dah capek banget nih Hinata-chan..."keluh mengangguk.

" kasih"kata Hinata menerima kuncinya,lalu Suhiko menaruh tasnya diatas kasur dan rebahan melepaskan menaruh tasnya dan mengambil handuk.

"Na-Naruto-kun,aku mandi dulu -kamu tidak mandi?"tanya Hinata sebelum ia masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Hmm."Naruto hanya menjawab seperti ,ia kurang jelas yang Hinata katakan karena terlalu tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam kamar membuka terasa lengket.

"Lengket amat nih ah......."gumam Naruto mengambil ,masuk ke kamar sedang menikmati cucuran air ,rasa lelahnya hilang begitu saja.

Dengan mata masih setengah kantuk,Naruto membuka pintu kamar tidak tahu ada Hinata ,Naruto membuka gorden bathtub yang sedang menutupi tubuh ,Hinata teriak ketakutan.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"teriakan Hinata menyadarkan Naruto lalu menutup gorden itu menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangannya walau dia tahu Naruto sudah membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun!!!Ka-kamu sedang apa di sini?"bentak Hinata gugup.

"Go-gomenasai Hinata-chan,aku tidak tahu ada kamu !!!!"Naruto buru-buru mengusap peluhnya.

"Uuuh,untung tidak,aku bisa habis oleh ,tapi aku kan gak pernah dipukul ,biasanya orang yang gak biasa mukul kalau udah mukul malah lebih sakit ketimbang sama orang yang sering !!!Syerem!!!!!!"Naruto lari ketakutan ke arah ruang sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya karena kaget Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa ,dia menyudahi acara mandinya.

"Uhm.....Na-Naruto-kun,ka-kalau mau mandi si-silakan.A-aku sudah selesai kok....."kata Hinata takut-takut menghampiri Naruto yang sedang asyik nonton tv (pembaca,sebelumnya gue minta maaf gue capek nulis kata-kata Hinata yang gagap,so biasa aja ya......).

"Baiklah.............Uhm Hinata-chan soal yang tadi aku minta maaf ......benar-benar tidak tahu."ucap Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun,aku ,cepatlah ,Suhiko-san keburu datang"perintah Hinata disambut anggukan Naruto.

Di menit ke 25,Naruto baru keluar dari kamar mengusap-ngusap rambutnya yang basah itu sambil mencari-cari Hinata yang tak ada di tempatnya.

"Hinata-chan?Kamu dimana?"teriak Naruto celingak-celinguk.

"A-aku di sini Naruto-kun..........."Naruto langsung menengok ke belakang dan melihat seorang gadis berseragam maid berwarna biru dengan rok yang agak sedikit mengembang dan juga bandana biru menghiasi rambut terperangah.

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun?Ada yang salah padaku ya?"tanya Hinata melihat Naruto memandang dirinya dengan langsung tersadar.

"Eh tidak kok,kau malah kelihatan sangat cantik sekali Hinata-chan........"puji Naruto membuat Hinata memberikan Naruto sebuah seragam berwarna biru sama dengan Hinata,cuma bedanya Naruto memakai topi yang biasa dipakai haji-haji gitu (kyai kali ya?)

"Ini bajuku Hinata-chan?"tanya Naruto tak mengangguk.

"Tadi,selagi kamu mandi Suhiko-san datang memberikan seragam ini dipakai Naruto-kun,sebentar lagi hotel akan dibuka kita harus siap-siap."suruh langsung mengambil seragam itu dengan malas-malasan.

Setelah Naruto berpakaian dan semuanya sudah siap,mereka berdua keluar kamar menuju tempat mengamati mereka lalu memencet sebuah nomor.

"Sekarang,kau berdua sudah siaga misi ini dengan baik,oke?Baik"Suhiko menutup telponnya lalu melangkah pergi.

Hinata membuka-buka buku ,seseorang datang ,Hinata kenal dengan orang ,berambut coklat,mata sipit........ciri-ciri yang dikenal itu tampak gugup.

"Pagi,apa anda ingin menginap di sini?"sapa Hinata itu mengangguk

"Ya,apakah ada kamar yang kosong?"tanya orang mengecek kamar yang kosong.

"Ada,di lantai 3 nomor 3 isi formulir ini dulu"Hinata menyerahkan selembar kertas ke orang itu dengan cekatan mengisi data formulir tersebut.

"Baiklah Tuan..........**Kiyasi** ini kunci kamar anda dan office boy akan mengantarkan barang anda"Hinata memencet bel yang memanggil malas,Naruto datang menghampiri Hinata.

"Naruto-kun,tolong bawakan barang-barang tamu ini ke kamarnya"perintah Hinata menunjuk barang-barang hampir saja tertawa melihat Naruto tapi ditahannya.

Naruto melotot ketika melihat barang-barang yang dibawa Kiyasi kurang lebih ada 4 koper.

_"Gila nih orang!!!Mau nginep apa pindah rumah sih?Banyak amat bawaannya!!"_keluh Naruto dalam mengangkat satu-persatu barang bawaannya itu dengan susah tak tega,tapi perannya hanya menjadi resepsionis kali pantang menyerah,Naruto akhirnya bisa mengangkat semua barang ke kamar Kiyasi.

"Terima kasih ya sudah mengantarkan barang tip buat kamu"kiyasi memberikan beberap lembar uang ke Naruto yang ngos-ngosan langsung membundar.

"Wew,enak juga kerja kayak barang doang dapetnya sejibun!Hehehehe"cengir Naruto dan kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Seharian penuh,Hinata dan Naruto melayani tamu-tamu yang datang ke hotel orang yang datang ke hotel tersebut seperti mereka kenal,tetapi mereka tak malam tiba,mereka akhirnya selesai dari tugas berat mereka.

Pasti yang paling lelah adalah Naruto,karena mengangkat barang-barang para tamu yang tak tega melihat Naruto yang lemas masuk ke kamar mereka,Naruto segera merebahkan dirinya yang lelah mengambil sesuatu di tasnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun,minumlah bisa menghilangkan lelahmu."kata Hinata memberikan beberapa butir obat ke bangkit dan mengambil obat itu.

"Kau dapat obat ini darimana,Hinata-chan?"tanya Naruto sebelum meminum obat itu.

"Uhm,aku diberi oleh Tsunade-sama ketika kita akan berangkat misi."Naruto mengangguk dan menelannya juga meminum obat itu.

Setelah berganti baju tidur dan cuci muka,mereka saling ,memandang kasur itu.

"Uhm,Hinata-chan kamu tidur duluan bisa tidur di sofa kok"kata Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak malah memainkan kedua ujung jarinya.

"Kamu saja Naruto-kun,aku tidak apa-apa di sofa"tolak Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak,kamu lihat kamu lelah sekali,jadi kamu tidur duluan masih mau nonton tivi"ujar Naruto setengah mengangguk dan melangkah ke arah kasur tersebut dan mulai menghela napas sambil tersenyum.

Ia menyalakan tv,mengganti-ganti channel mencari-cari acara yang ,rasanya dia ngantuk terasa pusing.

"Ugh,kenapa nih gue?Ngantuk banget........."gumam Naruto memegang mematikan tv dan menghampiri Hinata yang sudah lelap dalam membelai lembut rambut Hinata dan mencium sadar,ia mengantuk dan tertidur di samping Hinata.

Esok paginya,Hinata mencoba membuka menyentuh tangan seseorang mencoba membuka sedikit ,melihat seorang lelaki berambut kuning kira itu hanya mimpi yang belum berhenti.

_"Naruto-kun?ah,mimpi yang indah............."_pikir -kelamaan,ia membuka matanya dan itu bukan mimpi.

_"Apa?Aku tidur dengan Naruto-kun sungguhan?Senangnya..............."_Hinata mulai senyum-senyum sendiri ketika melihat wajah ,ia merasa ada yang seluruhnya tertutup meraba-raba dalam selimut itu.

"Apa ini?Kenapa rasanya aku ada yang aneh?"gumam membuat Naruto terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun Hinata-chan?Aku kira kau.........."kata-kata Naruto terhenti ketika melihat Hinata berdua langsung terlonjak bangun terduduk.

"Hi........Hinata-chan?Ke-kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?"tanya Naruto melihat tubuh Hinata yang setengah badannya ditutupi melihat tubuhnya tanpa busana hanya ditutup dengan berdua saling memandang dan melihat ke dalam selimut apa yang dan Naruto kaget karena mereka tak menggunakan sehelai benang pun di tubuh tadi malam melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin mereka dan Naruto mematung.

Ternyata,obat itu selain menghilangkan rasa lelah juga berpengaruh meningkatkan gairah seseorang yang membuat mereka berdua ini melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mereka ingin menangis,memegang erat selimut bingung,dipeluknya tubuh Hinata itu.

"Hi-Hinata-chan,a-aku benar-benar tidak aku,aku pasti akan bertanggung .Aku akan menepati janji ku"ucap Naruto menenangkan hati masih menangis membasahi bahu Naruto.

"Percayalah Hinata-chan,aku akan bertanggung jawab....."Hinata berhenti menangis dan menatap pun gugup.

"A-arigatou Naruto-kun.........Tapi,aku tidak mau kau bertanggung jawab karena terpaksa..A-aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab karena kamu memang.......uhm......memang.....Aku......."Hinata bingung.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan?"tanya Naruto memegang dahi ia sakit panas.

"Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakannya kalau aku.........aku menyukaimu Naruto-kun........."Naruto ,gadis idola para pria ini menyukai yang gak kaget?

"Kau serius Hinata-chan?"tanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan,aku senang aku pun mencintaimu,aku cuma agak minder karena banyak yang akan bertanggung jawab karena aku memang cinta kamu"kata Naruto seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan tesenyum senang,Naruto memeluknya.

"Ugh,ittai........Naruto-kun perutku sakit......Jadi,jangan keras-keras meluknya....."kata Hinata menahan memundurkan beberapa centi tubuhnya dari tubuh Hinata yang berbalut selimut itu.

"Gomen ne..........Hinata-chan...........Aishiteru.........."Seseorang diluar kamar Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum mendengar percakapan segera menuju ke salah satu kamar.

Tok...........tok......

"Hmm, kau,ada apa?Ada berita baguskah?"tanya Kiyasi membuka pintu kamarnya.

" berdua sudah ,kau tinggal melapor ,aku sudah tidak kebahagiaan mereka ini berjalan lancar."ujar orang memanggil burung elangnya dan menulis sesuatu lalu menaruhnya di punggung burung itu.

"Segera kirimkan berita ini secepatnya ya!"Burung itu langsung melesat dan Nasume sedang asyik minum -tiba seekor burung coklat menghampiri tahu apa maksud burung cepat dia membuka gulungan surat di punggung burung hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hmm,tampaknya misi Naruto dan Hinata sudah berhasil."senyum langsung merebut gulungan surat itu dan tersenyum.

"Sakura,ini tidak bohong kan?Benarkan?Ini sungguhan kan?"tanya Nasume tak sabar hingga mengguncang-guncang tubuh tersenyum.

"Benar ini berhasil"Nasume tersenyum ,sahabat yang sudah ia anggap adiknya itu mendapatkan apa yang dia memeluk Sakura.

"Arigatou Sakura.............."Sakura menepuk pelan punggung Nasume.

Hinata dan Naruto sudah berpakaian kembali dan bersiap kembali sampai di sana,Naruto akan segera melamar melempar senyum ke Hinata membuat Hinata kembali blushing.

"Ayo Hinata-chan,tugas kita di sini sudah kita kembali pulang dan..........aku akan hidup bahagia denganmu"kata Naruto membuat Hinata bertambah merah mengenggam kuat tangan Hinata.

Mereka keluar kamar berdua bagaikan sepasang penganten baru yang baru saja melewati malam pertamanya dengan sangat menyapa mereka berdua.

"Sudah mau pulang ya?"Naruto dan Hinata kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah,salam kepada Hokage kalian ini kenang-kenangan untuk kalian berdua"Suhiko memberikan seuntai pita berwarna oranye dengan corak bunga berwarna dan Hinata hanya melongo.

"Aku minta,ketika kalian menikah nanti tolong pasang pita ini didepan rumah kalian kalian ingat terus sama "cengir Suhiko membuat Naruto dan Hinata blushing.

"Baiklah,terima kasih atas semuanya ya!!!"teriak Suhiko ketika mereka berdua melesat saja ia memencet sebuah nomor.

"Mereka sudah pergi dan kembali ke ku sudah pada Tsunade ya."ucap Suhiko lalu menutup telponnya.

Sakura buru-buru menuju ke ruang sana,Nasume dan Tsunade sedang Sakura yang ngos-ngosan mereka bingung.

"Tsunade-sensei,misi berjalan sekarang giliran kita yang melaksanakan rencana ke sudah menuju Konoha kembali"kata Sakura memberi dan Nasume dari mereka puas mendengar berita dari Sakura.

"Baiklah,Shizune,segera panggil semua orang ke sini secepatnya!"perintah mengangguk dan keluar sambil menggendong Ton-ton.

Hinata dan Naruto masih dalam ini,perjalanan mereka terasa sangat ,ketika berangkat misi mereka saling di depan dan Hinata di ,sekarang Hinata sudah ada di samping Naruto yang terus tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hinata-chan,kamu lelah?"tanya Naruto pada gadis barunya itu.

"Tidak,aku masih kuat kok ,sebentar lagi nyampai"tolak hanya ragu-ragu,Naruto memegang tangan terkejut kemudian blushing seperti biasanya.

"Err........Hinata-chan aku boleh tanya tidak?"kata Naruto tegang.

" mau tanya apa?"tanya Hinata memegang erat tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa gak dari dulu aja kamu bilang suka sama aku Hinata-chan?Aku gak mengira akan ada seorang wanita yang menyukai pikir tidak ada gadis yang menyukai aku.."ucap Naruto tertunduk lesu.

"I...itu aku takut dan malu ,aku udah lama aku mau bilang tapi aku takut kamu marah..."jawab Hinata juga tertunduk.

"Siapa yang marah?Aku malah senang ada seorang gadis cantik menyukai tak menyangka akan ada yang dan baik lagi."puji Naruto.

"Ahh Naruto-kun gombal........"Naruto mencium tangan Hinata dengan sayang.

"Hinata-chan,aku akan janji selalu melindungimu walau nyawa aku berkhianat padamu,aku akan janjiku Hinata-chan........"kata Naruto mengumbar janji (pemerintah kali.............).Hinata blushing dan mengangguk.

Para shinobi sibuk ke sana sibuk merangkai bunga-bunga,Sakura membantu Tenten membetulkan lampu hias,Nasume marah-marah karena disenggol Chouji semua minumannya tumpah,Shikamaru malah nutup kupingnya ketika Temari mulai ,semuanya lagi pada ,kesibukan itu berhenti sejenak ketika sesosok makhluk hijau aneh dan norak (???) menghampiri mereka.

"Mereka berdua sudah didepan!!!!!!!Mereka sudah didepan!!!!Cepat bersembunyi!!!!!!!"Lee dengan gaya hebohnya memberitahu para saja,semuanya tunggang-langgang mencari tempat ,ketika Naruto dan Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke Konoha mereka heran.

Gak seperti biasanya Konoha sepi dan kosong melompong kayak semua orang?Apa udah pada pindah?Kena korban gusur?

"Hinata-chan,kok sepi banget sih?Kemana semua penduduk Konoha?Aneh banget..........."komentar Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu cari aja yuk"ajak Hinata menggandeng tangan mencari ke sekeliling Konoha tetapi tak ada satu orang bingung.

"Kemana semua sih orang-orang?Masa kita ditinggal berdua begini?"keluh Naruto tanpa sengaja dan sadar menginjak seutas tali -tiba,beberapa kunai menyerang ba bi bu,mereka berdua dengan cepat menghindar.

Naruto dan Hinata sangat bingung ketika sebuah kunai menyerang ,tanpa sadar juga kaki Hinata menginjak sesuatu yang membuat pohon-pohon di sekitar mereka ketakutan,melihat raut wajahnya yang panik Naruto segera memeluk dan melindungi sekejap,mereka bisa melihat sebuah tulisan lampu super gede yang bertuliskan 'SELAMAT ATAS HARI KEBAHAGIAAN KALIAN'.Naruto dan Hinata hanya bengong.

Grusak.............Naruto dan Hinata mengeluarkan kunainya masing-masing dengan keringat yang keluar dari itu ternyata.........

"Mesra sekali mentang-mentang sudah jadian............."celetuk Tsunade keluar dari tempat Nasume,Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Kalian.......................???????????"Naruto dan Hinata hanya cengo tak penduduk Konoha termasuk teman-teman dan orang tua mereka apa ini?Hiashi menghampiri putrinya itu.

"Hinata,aku tahu kamu sudah aku tahu kau bisa mencari cinta yang baik tidak akan memaksa kamu mencintai siapapun,ayah akan selalu setuju kamu berhubungan dengan siapa kau, ku belum pernah sebahagia seperti ,bahagiakanlah dia jangan kau sakiti restui hubungan kalian"ujar Hiashi menepuk bahu sejoli ya,di sini Naruto Hinata dan yang lainnya sudah berumur 20 tahun.

Naruto dan Hinata terkejut ketika Hiashi mengatakan itu tersenyum dan berdua memandang ,ada salah satu orang asing yang dikenal Hinata.

"Hey...........Kamu bukannya Tuan Kiyasi yang menginap di hotel Regaki?"tunjuk Hinata ke seorang laki-laki bertopi hitam dan berambut coklat yang dikenal Hinata.

Kiyasi tersenyum dan membuka terkejut ketika tahu siapa lelaki itu.

"Ki-Kiba-kun?Jadi Kiyasi itu kau?"tanya Hinata tak hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Hehehehe, disuruh Tsunade-sama untuk ..........Kalian berdua mesra sekali waktu tidur."goda Kiba membuat 2 makhluk itu blushing.

"Diam kau Kiba!!!!!"protes mendekati anaknya dan calon menantunya itu.

"Besok lusa,kalian harus aku sudah memutuskan untuk langsung menikahi juga tidak sabar untuk menimang "canda dan Hinata ikut dan Nasume tersenyum bahagia.

Esok Lusa,dipekarangan rumah Hyuuga yang cukup luas terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sudah menikmati hari bahagianya dan Hinata saling memegang erat tangan tak akan ada yang memisahkan mereka.

"Naruto,selamat ya"ucap Kiba menyenggol bahu Naruto.

"Thanks "cengir Naruto.

"Hinata,selamat yakin kamu bahagia dengan kau sudah menaksirnya sejak dulu"bisik Ino blushing.

"Ahh.........Ino-chan......Kau ini.........."ujar Hinata persatu menyalami mereka berdua hingga akhirnya tepat didepan mata mereka adalah Sakura dan Nasume.

"Hinata-chan.............Selamat ya!!Aku senang kalau kamu bahagia....."kata Nasume memeluk Hinata yang dibalas oleh Hinata.

"Arigatou juga semua berkat kamu.........."balas Hinata membuat air mata Nasume sedikit keluar.

Sakura memandang Naruto yang sepertinya kikuk didepan memegang tangan Naruto.

"Dicintai seseorang lebih baik daripada mencintai ,orang yang mencintaimu lebih banyak pengorbanan daripada orang yang kau begitu,Naruto?"ulang Sakura masih mengingat perkataan yang dulu.

Naruto tertunduk dan mengangguk tersenyum.

"Jagalah Hinata baik-baik tahu,Hinata wanita yang baik jagalah dia dan cintai dia selayaknya kau seperti mencintai aku dulu"kata Sakura menepuk bahu menghampiri Naruto.

"Hey,jaga baik-baik Hinata-chan saja kalau kau menyakitinya!!!Sudah susah payah aku membuat kalian berdua bersatu tau gak!!!Huh,awas saja Naruto kalau menyakiti Hinata-chan!"ancam Nasume mengepalkan hanya menyengir.

"Tenang saja,akan kujaga dia sampai dia satu-satunya wanita yang bisa menerima aku apa adanya."ujar Naruto memeluk tersenyum.

Kini,semua hadirin sedang menikmati hidangan yang menyuapi Sai,Nasume bercanda dengan Kiba,Tenten ngambek sama Neji gara-gara gak mau disuapin,dan Temari hanya melengos kesal melihat Shikamaru berkali-kali merasa dirinya tiba-tiba,ia merasa dibelakangnya seseorang sedang memperhatikan balik semak itu dia merasa ada seseorang.

Sakura mendekati semak-semak itu dengan ,dia nekat didekatinya juga semak ,seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kelam membelakangi seperti mengenal lelaki itu.

"Sasuke-kun?"panggil Sakura itu membalikkan badannya dan membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Sakura..............Aku kembali............."ucap Sasuke seraya menitikkan air mampu berkata memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan dibalas langsung oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun.........Aku merindukanmu........."kata Sakura mengelus punggung Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sakura,kau mau menungguku selama kau memang wanita yang memang sangat baik pada sahabatmu sampai-sampai kau membuat mereka sebahagia ini......"kata Sasuke terkejut,Sasuke yang ia kenal dingin sudah berubah total.

"Ehem!Ehem!Hinata-chan,sepertinya bukan kita saja ya yang bahagia hari ini?"kata Naruto mengagetkan kedua orang itu.

" rasa ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bahagia juga"goda blushing.

"Hoy Teme,apa kabar kau?Kangen juga aku padamu...Hehehe sepertinya aku menang sudah mempunyai istri duluan!"kata Naruto bangga.

"Jangan sombong dulu Dobe,lihat saja aku akan menyusulmu!"tantang dan Hinata hanya tertawa melihat lelaki mereka menggandeng Hinata untuk menuju ke pesta mereka disusul Sasuke dan itu,hari yang paling menyenangkan untuk 2 pasangan sejoli sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya masing-masing...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akkkkh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Gila!!!!!!!!!!Keren banget!!!!!!!!!Naruhina akhirnya menikah!!!!!!(kok gue yang sneng ya?)hehehehehe........................


End file.
